Cobalt prophyrins are known to have various endocrine activities including the regulation of food intake for controlling obesity. Publications include those of R. A. Galbraith et al. in Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., Vol 86, pp. 7653-7657 (1989); in Pharmacology 34:241-249 (1987); in Neuroendocrinology 1989, 49: 641-648; in Biochemical and Biophysical Research Communications, Vol 145, No. 1, p. 376-383 (1987); and those of George S. Drummond et al. in Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. Vol. 79, pp. 2384-2388, April 1982; and Terry J. Smith in Pharmacology, Vol. 34:9, pp. 9-16 (1986).
Phototherapeutic porphyrin-type dimers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,920. Various porphyrins are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,071 to be useful in treating tumors; in U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,923 to control trytophan metabolism; in U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,902 to inhibit heme metabolism; and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,049 to treat psoriasis. Methods for suppressing the endocrine system with cobalt protoporphyrin are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,792, PCT Patent No. WO 87/04927 and for weight loss in PCT Patent No. WO 90/09173. The adjustment of testosterone levels in rats after the administration of cobalt protoporphyrin is taught by Galbraith et al in J. Steroid Biochem 32(3) p. 421-427 (March 1989).
Several compounds used in the invention or compounds related thereto are set forth by P. Hambright et al in Inorganic Nuclear Chemistry Letters, Vol. 12, pp. 217-222 (1976) and by M. S. Jones et al in Biochemical and Biophysical Research Communications, Vol. 41, 1970, pp. 1072-1079 and in Biochem. Journal, 1969, Vol. 113, pp. 507-514.